The present invention relates to an X-ray diaphragm, an X-ray irradiator, and an X-ray apparatus. Particularly, the invention is concerned with an X-ray diaphragm for forming a pyramidal X-ray beam with an X-ray focus as a vertex, as well as an X-ray irradiator and an X-ray apparatus both equipped with such an X-ray diaphragm.
In an X-ray irradiator there is used an X-ray diaphragm for forming a pyramidal X-ray beam with an X-ray focus as a vertex. The X-ray diaphragm comprises a first diaphragm close to an X-ray tube and a second diaphragm remote from the X-ray tube. An aperture of the first diaphragm and that of the second diaphragm are set small and large, respectively, to form a pyramidal X-ray beam (for example, a patent literature 1).
[Patent Literature1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 4-267041 (pp. 3 to 4, FIGS. 1 to 3)
The above X-ray irradiator using two diaphragms to form a pyramidal X-ray beam is required to interlock the two diaphragms in order to adjust the spread of X-ray beam, resulting in that the construction thereof becomes complicated.